


Fem!Masa Prompt Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: Fem!Masa Things [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unedited drabbles set in an universe where nothing else changes except Hijirikawa Masato is a girl.





	1. 1. Lesson - Masami/Ranmaru

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I've not been writing as much as I should (which is my fault) so I decided that doing prompts would be a good way to heal my rampant writers block!
> 
> I'm not sure if I’ll ever do any actual stories with this premise, but in the AU Masa is still an idol in STARISH, and not a composer (though there may be drabbles where Masa is a composer. I haven't decided).
> 
> Her name is Masami, and as a raging gay girl, I have to say I love her.

Kurosaki-san was a bad teacher.

(This she already knew from childhood days where he tried to teach them how to ride a bike and failed miserably; he had pushed her too fast and she had toppled from the vehicle and screamed at the blood soaking her knees and the mud over her face. Jinguuji had laughed at her for hours afterwards, and even when she flounced off in a huff he still cackled as she left. He had never tried again after that).

Even so, she still listened with rapt attention when he talked, trying to soak up all the information she could get, because while he wasn't a good teacher, he was her senpai in the music world, and Masami needed all the help she could get.

But he was terrible at explaining things. Voice too gruff, sentences too short, temper too high... it made her want to tear out her hair in frustration.

Jinguuji didn't mind; he was still in the mentality that he could do things without putting in the effort (a notion that was most definitely wrong), and was content to laze around and do nothing.

She was too proud for that.

So, instead of just giving up, Masami took a more direct approach.

"Kurosaki-san, could you teach me the proper way to accept or decline job offers?" She asked, hands fidgeting behind herself.

He glared at her with heterochromic eyes (that weren't real, as his eyes were both silver in her childhood and she had seen the contact), before turning his attention back to the pages of his book.

"No," he replied, and that was that.

She recounted her dismay to Otoya, who just looked confused and replied, "But Reiji always teaches us whenever we ask. And didn't you say you didn't want his help the day you met him?"

Which had, admittedly, made her blush a little, but she would remain unperturbed, and try again.

...at breakfast, the next morning, as she helped him cook.

"Kurosaki-san, later today, can I discuss the different possibilities of Idol work with you? I'm not particularly skilled at the subject, and I was hoping someone with greater experience than I have could explain it to me."

She turned towards the cooker to hide the anxious look on her face. Masami heard him sigh, once again.

"No, Hijirikawa." He sounded strained and defeated, and she started to think that maybe she should leave him alone about teacher her.

It was obvious he really didn't want to.

"Okay," she said in a small voice that betrayed how small she felt, and she continued to cook.

Sometime later, she returned to her room after a busy day, she noticed a booklet lying on her bed, one she had never seen before.

She picked it up, puzzled.

It was an information booklet, about everything she had asked about, and more. And on the front page lay the words _From_ __ _your senpai_. She smiled.

Kurosaki-san was a great teacher.


	2. 2. Sharing - Masami/Ranmaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see. I decided to take the word limit to the prompts, mostly because it was hard to stick to, and I wanted to free myself up a bit.
> 
> Two Masami/Ranmaru drabbles in a row? I must really love this ship. (I do).

"Is it really alright for a girl to be sharing a room with guys? They could do something to you, y'know."

Ranmaru looked up from where he was reading, finding Reiji interrogating _his_ junior. Ranmaru clicked his teeth together.

_Stupid idiot, not minding his own business,_ he thought.

Though, Reiji did bring up a good point. Despite the fact that there were many female dorms prepared, and that STARISH's own composer was sleeping in one of the dorms herself, Hijirikawa Masami had been placed in his dormroom, along with her partner slash rival slash _whatever,_ Jinguuji Ren.

(He'd bet it was the old man's way to make everything more interesting, even though it was his rule to make love between the opposite gender illegal in his company).

Ranmaru marked his page in the novel, starting to listen in on the conversation.

"I don't mind, Kotobuki-senpai. I trust Kurosaki-senpai and Jinguuji," she said, as demure and non-confrontational as always.

"Really?" Reiji leaned in closer to her, causing the girl to lean back slightly in an attempt to have some personal space, "I think it would be annoying to be surrounded by guys all the time, especially as a girl."

He said it all in a teasing lilt, obviously in an attempt to embarrass the girl. Ranmaru almost wanted to stand up for the girl. _Almost_.

"I'm completely sure, Kotobuki-senpai. I do not mind. In fact..."

He looked over to see her playing with the ends of her hair, cheeks slightly pink.

"I actually enjoy sharing a room with them. So you don't need to worry." She sounded completely serious.

"Tch."

_Damn junior,_ he thought, feeling his face grow increasingly hotter by the second. He tried to hide his face in his book, but he heard Reiji's wild rambunctious laughter as he did.

"Ahahah! Ran-Ran is blushing! Great job, Masami-chan!" He cried, pointing at him.

Ranmaru growled at him, "Shove off, Reiji."

He stood up and stalked away from the room. When he escaped from the room he sighed, standing to the side.

The image of the girl wouldn't leave his mind, her cherry cheeks and violet eyes haunting his vision.

_Stupid pretty junior._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:
> 
> "Ah, that was hilarious," Reiji sighed, wiping tears of mirth away from his eyes.
> 
> "You planned all that, yet you have a crush on Masami as well. Wouldn't it have been better for you not to have done that?" Ai asked. He was confused on exactly what Reiji had gained from that moment.
> 
> "Just because I like Masami-chan doesn't mean I can't help everyone else along with her. I'm a nice guy, Ai-Ai."
> 
> "You're really not."


	3. 3. Intelligence - Masami/Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? I'm on a roll.

It was one of the things that first interested him about her.

She was witty and sharp, wise and intellectual, calm and concise. She worked to a science, made a system for anything and everything that she could, simplified and moulded until every word she spoke and action she did screamed poise and maturity.

Kira found it undeniably attractive.

So he stimulated that intelligence in every way he could, sent her puzzles that even he could not solve, asked her questions he could not answer, took her places and had discussions that shook his world from its axis.

And she reciprocated in tenfold.

Intelligence was attractive to him, and Hijirikawa Masami had it in bucketloads.


End file.
